Ashni: Mutant and Proud
by De-De 20
Summary: Katerina Marshall was your average teenage girl until the day she got her abnormal electric blue eyes. She hates being different... Will that change when two strangers appear on her doorstep claiming she's like them? Will she accept herself as Mutant and be Proud of being one?
1. Prologue: What happened to me?

_**I DON'T KNOW WHY**_ but I suddenly can't sleep…..

I struggle in my bed trying to find the sleep I want but true is I can't. I feel something growing inside me by every minute. Is not like when i feel sick this is different and part of me kind of likes it and the other part is too freak out about it

When I realize I won't be able to go to sleep I get up of my bed and head to the bathroom to splash my face but when I looked into the mirror I shocked a soundless scream as to not wake my parents and little brother Jack.

I _**never**_ expected this:

The girl in the mirror is about the same age as me sixteen and we have the same dark hair but the difference is she hasblue highlights in half down of her dark hair making the fall to be blue and not dark as the root, her long wavy black/blue hair falls about her middle back, the black starting since the root to her shoulders and the rest being blue. She has pale skin almost white and big electric blue eyes

As I stare at the girl in the mirror I realized she was staring back at me too, i frowned and girl of the mirror did that too, 3 seconds later I raised my eyebrow and the girl did too. My eyes widened as I realized placing a hand in the mirror that the girl..

Was me.

The girl with wavy black/blue hair, pale skin and electric blue eyes was me and the most shocking part of it is that I wanted this real bad to be a nightmare. I pinched my arm and hit it trying to wake up but II couldn't, this was real.

I was a freak!

And then suddenly something of the TV came to me like a slap on the face, MUTANTS.

A couple of hours ago I was " _normal_ " with my long wavy black hair, tan skin and green eyes and now I just look like a ... Mutant

I just hope it goes fast so I could return to my normal self. I went to bed with that thought.

~8~

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was looking at myself in the mirror, and gasped.

I was still the same as last night... Pale skin and electric blue eyes.

This was it, I don't want to be a freak.

I thought this was like a flu or something and it would go away sooner or later, so I waited but before I left I grabbed a wig and put in head grabbing a pair of sunglasses and walked away from my room

I waited a couple of days but the blue wouldn't go away.

I stared at the ceiling with silent tears running down my pale checks thinking I was alone. Being like this no one wouldn't understand me and I didn't want that...I wanted my normal appearance back

I DO NOT WANT TO BE A FREAK !

I don't want to... And with that thought I fall sleep.


	2. Freak

Katerina's POV

It's been 2 months now since my appearance changed from a dark black haired, thin skin and bright green eyes girl to a blue haired sixteen year old girl with pale skin and electric blue eyes which I learned to love them, but only those ...

I still believe someone will pop up from somewhere and Scream _'FREAK'_ in my face when I wake up in the morning so I bought a wig that resembles my old black hair

My family doesn't know about my suddenly change of appearance which I'm glad. Anyway, after my sudden change something else changed.

One day (two months after my change) I woke up feeling really hyperactive with too much energy but I brushed off the feeling because since my _'change'_ I started to feel that way but today was different it was more intense than before. I felt like i could snap at any moment and sadly that's exactly what Happened...

I had went to have breakfast but something strange happened, I didn't even touch the _'On'_ botton in the microwave when suddenly the lights of it went on

I stared at it for a moment but nothing else happened, I shrugged ignoring the pleasant feeling I got when the microwave went on so I went to make some coffee in the coffee machine and weirdly enough, the same thing happened again, the machine went on without me touching it

I stared to panic and started breathing heavily a like a little panick attack starting but I didn't realized what was happening around me until all the electrodomestics started to flick their lights on a off. I blink a couple of times trying to calm myself and saw the lights flickering too at the same rhythm of my breaths...

 _On ... Off On ... Of_

 _On ... Off On ... Off_

I scolded myself telling myself to calm down _'breath you idiot, I was right I am one of those don't lose control, well more than you already lost'_ I started to calm down taking deep breaths

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them and when I did I looked around checking if I broke something glad I didn't. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked down, my eyes widening to the sight.

My pale hands were brightening blue with some little lightings in it. I closed them in a fist and the color disappeared. I smiled in relief and told myself to calm down and what just happened it will never happen again.

I did my breakfast and eat it feeling nervous about to snap those _'powers'_. When I finished I went to my room and went to turn the light on but when I place my hand in the Lighter the lights went on immediately without switching the lighter. I closed my eyes in annoyance and opened them again but then a mischievous smile appeared in my lips. I flicked my fingers focusing in the lightbulb and the light went off, I flickered them again and it went on. I smile and told myself ...

 _'This can't be that bad as I thought it will be'_

Oh boy, how wrong I was.

~8~

That was 4 months ago when I found out I can control electricity, yes all kind of electricity from the Microwave, the coffee machine and lightbulbs to computers, Televisions, the car ignition and the ring bells at school.

Since I discovered the last one 2 months ago, I've been having fun at school, as everyday I mess up with the time.

When it's about 20 minutes left from History, Math, and Geography classes, I focus really hard on making the bell rings and when it happens I try to hold the laughter from those professor's confused faces but they let us leave anyway

That was a month ago when I found I could do that, the Principal said it was fail in the system, I laugh knowing that the _'fail'_ it's me messing up with them.

That's been happening for a month and it's been quite fun actually but all comes to an end especially when someone piss you off and makes you snap at them but its worse when you are a Mutant.

That's what happened:

We were at lunch me like always sat alone in a corner trying to keep under control my powers. Since I discovered them I cut off contact with my best friend Brittany with the fear of hurting her so I stayed away from her to keep her safe

I was sitting in the corner eating quietly like I always do when Destiny, the popular cheerleader arrived and looked at me with disgust written in her face and motions to her little _'minions'_ to come at me.

I tried to stay the calmer way possible for not scream at her to leave and lose my control so I stayed silent when one of her minions took my lunch and trashed it away

I kept my head down when I heard their laughter. I looked at my hand that it had turned into a fist and saw that some little lighting passed trough it giving me understand that I could snap and it won't be pretty at all...

"What is it, _Freak_?" Destiny asks me in her ridiculous high annoyed voice that makes me want to punch her in the face but I stayed cool flinching slightly when she calls me Freak.

A lightbulb of the cafeteria started to flicker giving away my anger towards the word.

"To afraid to talk, _little Freak?_ " Lyla, one of her minions teased looking at me amused by my silence.

I pursed my lips still looking down more lights started to flicker around but barely noticeable. Every moment they spent making fun of me the intensity of the flickering lights were getting crazier and a buzzing sound started softly

I noticed that and started to take deep breaths trying to not be affected by their words so I wouldn't hurt anyone but it wasn't working, I could feel the anger reaching to my eyes that I knew that moment were brightening an intense electric blue under my green contacts but suddenly all got worse...

" _LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK"_

All happened to fast...

After that sentence I couldn't take anymore so I relaxed still angry and closed my eyes knowing I couldn't hold my powers anymore.

I heard someone screaming and I opened my eyes, the glowing color all gone letting my _'green eyes'_ stop glowing blue within. I looked up at the same time a lighting coming from a lightbulb hit Destiny, the one screamed at me _'filthy little freak_ ' in the arm

After that all lightbulbs broke one by one in synchrony, I was looking everything with eyes widen... But funniest thing it was that no one suspected from me at the moment too concerned about the burned and crying girl on the floor

Everyone stayed quiet with widen eyes and full open mouths.

Destiny fell to the floor with a big third degree burn brighting an intense red blood (well, she was bleeding from the burn, duh).

I stared at her like everyone and looked around taking my phone out

" _911, what's your emergency?"_ I heard the lady ask me.

"Um, I-i n-need an am-mbulance in W-west Als H-high School ... A girl i-Is Injured with a big burn, please s-send help" I stuttered talking as quickly I could not moving my gaze from the pained Destiny in the floor.

10 minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Destiny to the Hospital and because of her _'accident'_ , classes were canceled. I was concerned yes, I don't like her but she got hurt because of me, I mean...

 _I hurt her_

 _I did it_

 _It was my Fault_

All those thoughts were in my head when I was a heading home, tears running down my checks from the feeling I got when Destiny got hurt.

Yes, I was a little freak out for the lighting hitting her but that ... Actually felt good. It felt good having the chance to vent, get it all out me. All the power inside me was getting me frustrated, bottle it up inside was a bad idea. I knew sooner or later I was going to snap and that day sadly was today.

All students were panicked about what happened but no one knows who did it, sure they'll figure there's a mutant a school but it will take a while to figure it out but I know it was me... I did it, I hurt Destiny and it felt good, I am a MUTANT. I'm not so proud but that's what I am...

That's how society is going to see me, different to them, no one will be able to understand me. In human's eyes I am a FREAK.

 _FREAK_

That's how I will be noticed by humanity when they'll discover me but while I can, I'll be as normal as I can.


	3. A year later (lose control again)

After what happened with Destiny exactly a year ago I try to not lose control so every time I can I practice my power with the electricity of my house.

When I wake up I flicker my fingers and turn on the lights and with other flick I turn them off.

When I make breakfast, with my eyes I focus in the electro domestics to do what I want

It's been good so far, I haven't feel the necessity of release a great amount of power again

My family still hasn't discover what I can do. I still use my wig and contact lenses and it's really uncomfortable.

In the last year, my black hair disappeared and now my entire hair it's blue. I'm paler than usual, my mom thinks it's because I spent all day inside. She once tried to take me to the doctor to check me...

Of course I refused.

Since that day I've been using make-up in the visible parts of my body: face, neck, and arms, not for the legs because I don't use skirts, I don't like them. Anyway, my eyes still are the electrical blue including the Iris and pupil and when I focus really hard on my powers my eyes glow electrical blue making me a little scary with blue hair and pale skin.

After the ' _accident'_ of Destiny, I try to not get angry. I don't want to hurt anyone

Sometimes I hate this, I hate being a mutant. I can't have a normal live, I can't be around anyone like myself, me not the black haired, green eyed girl... That was the old me and the one I have to pretend to be all the time, I can't show anybody who I really am or I'll end up in a laboratory or worse

Those were my thoughts ' _I can't be myself, I don't want to end up in a laboratory'_ while I was doing my homework

My parents and my little brother went to the park. They wanted me to come but the wig was getting more uncomfortable so I decided to stay, they told me to be careful and that they will come back by 5 o'clock, right now is 2:34 and it's really relaxing to take off that wig and contact lenses

I try not to see myself in the mirror when I'm in my normal appearance because I don't like it maybe at the beginning I did but now I don't.

"Come on, Kat, what is the main theory of molecular biology"

I was studying right now for my biology exam tomorrow, I was concentrating too hard that I didn't realize the desk lamp started to flicker

I had my eyes closed and furrowed my eyebrows in concentration relaxing my body. I took a deep breath and started to remember the answer.

Suddenly the lights of all my bedroom started to flick rudely, and then I heard static making me open my eyes. I widened my eyes because of the scenario in front of me

I stood abruptly making some lights break rudely. I took deep breaths, by now I could feel my eyes glowing, I close them and concentrated in stop the flickering.

When I thought I did it I opened my eyes but I think I made it worse because when I opened my eyes I could hear the TV down stairs in static, the microwave, the coffee machine, the refrigerator, the toaster, the computer and all the electronics starting to go crazy

I ran to the living room and saw everything going crazy, I started to have a panic attack but I remembered myself to remain calm.

It didn't work.

I wanted to get out of all this mess so I opened the front door and stepped out of my house to take some fresh air. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and then I opened them, my eyes widening seeing all the lights of the street flickering roughly.

I breathed heavily falling on my knees and then hugged them closely to my chest my arms surrounding my knees and I hid my head between them

I started to cry wanting to everything stop. After a few seconds I heard some lightbulbs breaking and then all the light, all the noises stopped

I wiped my eyes and slowly raised my head. In the street there were shattered glasses, some cars had their lights flickering, some electrical cables were in the floor burned

I stood slowly not wanting to start the craziness of the electricity again, I looked around. Some neighbors were outside their houses complaining. I hid behind the bush in front of house and listened their conversations.

 _"I heard it was in all the town"_

 _"It was a blackout, suddenly the lights of all the house started to go crazy, I feared of my children safety, what could possibly caused this?"_

 _"No, it wasn't only in Evanston, but in all half of Illinois, let's hope it doesn't spread more than Springfield"_

 _"I can't believe this, this was a big blackout, what are we gonna do?"_

 _"Mommy, what happened, why it's there not light at home?"_

All this kind of statements was what I heard in 15 minutes and I didn't want to hear what else they have to say so I walked inside my house

No one can't know I did it. No one can't know I caused this blackout.

I can't believe I lost control again and when I thought I had it under control. If I hated being a mutant after this I hated it more. I can't even try to concentrate in a stupid biology test because I'll lost control and cause an electric blackout.

I Hate this!


	4. Charles Xavier and Erik Lansher

_**ITS BEEN A MONTH**_ since the blackout...

A month since I couldn't study for the exam fearing another blackout will come, I stopped and didn't study

Do you wanna know how it go?

If your answer was a big, _amazing 'F' ._...

 _Ding, Ding, Ding!_ then your answer its correct.

I failed Biology. My mom got disappoint on me, she wasn't so sure why I got a _F_ if Biology its my favorite subject... well it is but because I can't concentrate too hard on an answer by fear of snap again, I couldn't get the answer but I can't tell that to my family without telling them I'm a mutant.

Nope. I can't!

I sighed bored. I was in my room granted, according to mom being to much outside it was bad. She had told told me to study again because she talked to Mr. Shane, my Biology teacher to give me another opportunity to do this exam

So here I am in my room pretending to study with a book in my lap if mom comes and checks if I'm studying but what I'm actually doing it's playing with the light of my lamp

 _On, Off,_

 _On, Off,_

 _On, Off_

I stopped hearing a car parking outside in the driveway, I walked to the window and narrowed my eyes accidentally breaking the lightbulb of the lamp as I did so

I flinched steeping back and hiding from the outside sight panicking slightly, I took a deep breath as I noticed the lights of my room starting flickering looking at them wide eyed knowing I wouldn't control myself...

But then I heard a voice telling me to calm.

" _It's okay Katerina, just calm down and don't be afraid, it will stop if you do"_

The voice was soothingly and comforting so I did what it told me.

I relaxed closing my eyes for a few seconds and then realized the flickering had stopped. I smiled and looked around, besides of the broken lamp next to me everything was in complete order. My smile grew bigger when I realized that even if I lost control for a moment it wasn't a big lose. Nothing got wrong

I was happy

Suddenly I heard mom calling me from downstairs _"Kat, there's some people who wants to talk to you"_

"Coming, mom"

I sighed looking at my reflection at the mirror pursing my lips

My blue hair was hidden under my black haired wig and my electric blue eyes were starting at me. I took a big breath and opened the drawer, my green contact lenses were there

I glanced up again to my eyes and sighed putting them on

 _If it weren't for my eyes everything will have been fine, the wig it isn't too much uncomfortable, I hate you eyes'_

I got out of my room and went to the living room where mom was there along with two men.

The first one looked taller than the other one. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with a jacket and black jeans. he was looking at everything with a look as say ' _I'm angry at you, don't look at me'_

I chucked slightly to myself, I realized that the other man chuckled at the same time as I did frowning

I looked at him curiously. He looked wise, like a um, a _nerd_? No offense but he looked like one. He was wearing a white camisole, jeans and a blue jacket, his hair was brown and his eyes blue

They both looked funny by the way they were standing in my living room all formal, like if they worked to the police or government

I chuckled again, I heard another chuckle and glanced back at them, the ' _nerd_ ' one was looking at me in amusement while ' _angry face'_ was looking at him slightly confused.

mom snapped me out of my thoughts when she introduced me to them.

"Katerina, sweetie. These are Charles Xavier" She pointed to the ' _nerd man_ ' "And this is Erik Lansher" and pointed to ' _Angry face'_

Again nerd man, I mean _Charles_ chuckled. I frowned at him, _'what's so funny_?' I thought to myself confused

 _"You Katerina, your thoughts are kind of funny"_

I looked up startled. It was the voice that tell me to calm down

I looked around confused trying to find the source of the voice. I could see Angr-I mean, _Erik_ looking at my confused face with a knowing look as he glanced at Charles.

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Lensher, this is my daugher, Katerina" Mom ended introducing us

I glared at her when she said my full name, I mean who calls their children ' _Katerina_ ' we aren't in the 17th century, no one calls their child like that this days

Katerina is a name my grandmother will have but not a 17 year old girl in this century.

"Please, call me _Kat_ " I added immediately after mom said my full name.

"Nice to meet you, Kat" Charles said still with an amused smile

I looked at him in shocked realization after hearing his voice

He was the one talking to me before...

 _"Yes that was me Kat. As you can realize, I'm, we are like you"_

I looked between the both of them and then looked at mom. She can't know about this, about _me_

I bit my lip and looked down

"So, Kat, can we talk alone?" It was Erik.

I looked back at him in relief and grinned nodding. Mom wasn't convinced so Charles talked to her

"Don't worry, Mrs Marshall. We just want to talk to Kat about a school that can be good for her but it has to be alone. It has to be her choice without a parent intervention" he looked calm as he talked to her

I relaxed looking at mom, she smiled at me nodding after a few seconds

"Fine, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

I grinned watching her go and the looked back at them. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes to them

"What to do you mean that you are like me?" I asked them looking between the both of them stopping on Charles

"Well, we know you are different" Erik told me simply

Immediately my thoughts went to my hair and eyes. I ignored it and looked back at them, Charles had a knowing look

"I've no idea what are you talking about" I lied smoothly. Some part of me thought they were telling to me they were mutants too but I shrugged it off... There was no way they were too

 _"We are like you, Kat."_

Again I heard that voice in m head. I grabbed it trying to push it out. I'm not crazy.

 _"You are not"_

"Stop it" I snapped at Charles "I'm not different" I said glaring at them

Charles grinned and looked at Erik

"Fine, just lets talk about your eeducation" Erik said shrugging and then flickered his wrist.

Suddenly a pen came floating towards him. I looked at it in awe

I looked back at Charles like just realizing they were _really_ mutants. He was inside my head

"Yes I was, I'm sorry if I scared you. It wasn't my attention but now, do you believe we are like you?"

I just nodded slowly and grinned at them

"You are mutants" I said sighing in amazement. It was the first time I said it out loud and I found it weird "If you can be inside my head, you already know what I can do, Right?"

"Yes, but we'll like better if you show us, more interesting that way" Charles said. I glanced at Erik. He was watching me carefully

I took a deep breath nodding slowly

I looked down at my hand and focused on making it glow. After a moment, it started to glow blue with small lighting. I closed my hand in a fist and the glow disappeared

I looked up and glanced at the lamp beside me and flickered my fingers making the light turn on, I flickered them again and the light turn off

I looked back at the at them, they were watching me proudly and amazed

All the contrary of what I thought they'll be... freaking out, scared and calling me a _freak_.

"You are not a freak, Kat, you are special" Charles told me out loud

I looked confused but then I remembered he could read minds, I looked up for confirmation and he nodded "Yes, I can read minds"

"You are Amazing kid, you are not a freak" Erik told me, I smiled at him softly and looked between them

"Thank you" I said honestly. It felt good showing what I could do without being called freak. "But, why are you here?" I asked them curiously

"We are recruiting mutants so we can stop a mutant who wants to star a war, his name is Sebastian Shaw" Erik answered. The way he said the name it was like venom, I nodded in understanding

"So, are there others like me, I mean, us?" I asked hopeful, Charles must of sense it because he grinned

"Yes, there will be others with different and unique abilities. You will fit perfectly with all of us. What do you say, Kat? want to stop an evil mutant from starting World War III?" Charles asked me raising an eyebrow with a small smile

I nodded without hesitation

"Good, we also can teach you to control your abilities. I'm sorry if I went inside your mind but you seem having trouble controlling it, but I know I can help you" I nodded excited.

"Okay... so i must tell mom I said yes to the school?" I asked smiling

"Yes, now let's go" Erik answered

"Okay, can you tell my mom? I'll go to my room to grab some clothes"

"Okay, we will" Charles answered

I ran upstairs to pack. I grabbed a backpack and took some t-shirts and jeans, socks, two jackets, deodorant, hair clips, my make-up and some other things

When I came down, Mom hugged me tightly and wished me luck. I said goodbye to dad and little Jack and we left

I was excited, I was going to meet people like me, yay!

Let's hope I don't lose control and hurt them.


	5. Code Names

_**WHAT CHARLES AND ERIK**_ (they told me not to call them by their last names) didn't tell me it's that we are working for the CIA.

Looks like I'm the last mutant to be recruited. They told me most of them except one were teenagers like me

I think I got too excited in the car by meeting them that I accidentally made explode the doors lights and the battery of the car.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed putting my hands in my checks. I was worried, I didn't know that was going to happen "I'm really, really sorry" I said apologetically looking down closing my eyes while Erik was checking the battery.

"Well, it suffered an electric shock" he said looking at me "Too much electricity by a small battery" he said in amusement

I looked down in embarrassment

 _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ... Great! I lost it, again!'_ I thought to myself, the first ashamed and then angry

 _What would happened if I hurt someone, or worse, kill-'_ I couldn't end that thought because I got cut of by Charles's voice in my head.

' _No one got hurt Katerina, don't think like that. I don't think you'll be able to do such a thing'_

I looked at him narrowing my eyes by the use of my full name

 _You didn't see when I got a lightning hurt a girl at school, she got a third degree burn, you weren't there, I could have killed her_

he shook his head still looking at me

" _But you didn't"_ it was his mental response before Erik came to us.

"Well, it's not use. It's a deep burn" he said looking at me

I just looked down and started thinking. There has to be a way to make the car move on...

I looked up and walked towards the car straight to the battery. I looked at it carefully. Erik was right, it was pretty burned

I took a deep breath and put my hand in it, I could sense electricity inside it. I grinned withdrawing my hand off and looked towards them getting an idea

Erik was watching me curiously while Charles's face lit up while reading my thoughts

He walked towards Erik and grabbed his arm

"That's an excellent idea, Kat" he said smiling looking at me, I could see he was excited. He looked to Erik "Katerina sensed electricity in the battery. If she uses her ability in it we can turn on the car" I glare at him when he said my full name, he just smiled and kept looking at Erik

Erik frowned slightly but nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked me

I nodded slowly and we headed to the car. Erik in the driver seat, Charles next to him and me in the back.

I peeked my head between them and hold my hand in front of me closing my eyes trying to focus in all my energy

When I did it, I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. It was glowing a light blue. I took a deep breath and concentrated in the battery, in the energy I felt coming from it

I saw small lighting coming out from my hand traveling through the car and disappearing when it touched it.

My gaze snapped towards the ignition and I hold my other hand in front of it. By now I could feel my eyes glowing an electrical blue

I looked down at the hand pointing at the ignition as another lighting came out of it and went straight to it turning the car on.

Immediately all the lights of the car started flickering

I was losing control of my power. _Again_.

Charles grabbed my head and made my look at him

"Kat, look at me. You're losing it, don't let it control you. You are stronger than this"

Slowly, I lowered my left hand -the one in the ignition- and Erik quickly started driving to the CIA Headquarters, all while Charles was in my head calming me down

While Erik was driving, I took deep breaths and I could feel everything going back to normal except the engine that with the help of Charles I manage to keep it in tracks.

When we arrived, the engine and the battery died and this time I couldn't sense more electricity coming from it

I felt great getting out of that car, my energy coming back and Charles literally ' _out of my mind_ ' ...

Well it's obvious he's reading my thoughts right now. To confirm that I looked at him.

He just gave me an amused smile I just smiled back sarcastically rolling my eyes and looked at the building

I felt slightly scared I mean, this guys could easily arrest me for being who I am

As soon as that thought came I regret it. Charles being who he is, looked at me giving me a reassuring smile

 _Nothing's going to happen Kat, you are safe here'_

I felt slightly better after that and I was shown to my CIA room to get settle and after getting a good look at it I decided that I wanted to meet the other mutants

So I got up and left the room but not before receiving a telepathic advise from Charles telling me he and Erik had to go. I rolled my eyes from the way of the advise and after a little while of getting lost making wrong twists, turn around the halls, wanting to ask for directions and regretting it, I found the REC room where I knew where the others were and stepped in

It was full of young adult mutants, or that's what I thought they were.

At the moment I stepped in, all their heads turn to the door open, I just looked at them shyly biting my lip and letting out a shyly wave. They smiled at me and waved back more enthusiastically than me, I giggled and make my way towards them.

A blonde girl had a big smile motioned me to go sit with her.

I took a sit next her and looked around meeting everyone's faces closely for the first time, they were other 5 mutants including the blonde haired girl: 2 colored people, a man (the one I knew it was the only adult) and a girl, a blond guy and a ginger one and finally the last one was sitting next to the blond girl that invited me sit with her. He looked shy and a kind of nerd like Charles but something tells me he was way more of a nerd than Charles. He was looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I'm Raven" the blonde girl said to me cheerfully, I nodded smiling "She is Angel" she pointed to the colored girl, we smiled at each other in greeting

"that's Darwin" she then pointed to the colored male, I smiled politely nodding my head to him making him laugh slightly

"Alex" she looked at the blonde guy, He just looked at me and waved slightly, I returned the wave and looked at Raven again

"this is Sean" She pointed to Ginger guy, he smirked at me and winked, Raven noticing that leaned forward and whispered at me "Don't go too near him, he flirts with everything it moves" I giggled looking at him, he frowned slightly making me smile innocently at him, he just shrugged off it and smirked again, I rolled my eyes smiling and continued to look at Raven to introduce me to the nerdy shy guy

"And finally Hank" he looked up at the mention of his name and waved shyly

I smiled at him and everyone in the room, not shy anymore.

"I'm Katerina, Kat if you please or I'll kill you" I said smiling, I got replies of 'hi' of everyone and a sarcastic comment from Sean. I rolled my eyes but anyway I already felt safe with them

If they are mutants, _oh, geez, Kat, of course they are_. Well, I guess they won't judge me for my hair and eyes. I just hope they don't or it won't end pretty well

I was snapped away from my thoughts by Raven.

Just looking at her I could see she was a good friend, we talked a little and then I moved to Angel. She told me that she worked at a strip club, of course I never judged her, I could tell she was glad about it

Then I went to talk to Darwin, Sean and Alex, they were playing in a foosball table soccer. I got from them that Darwin was Taxi Driver when Erik and Charles found him, Alex was in isolated cell in Jail because he was afraid of his ability, let's say I understand him and Sean was trying to date a girl in an Aquarium when Erik and Charles found him

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but burst of laughing because of that. We chatted and I told them about me

After a while, in a middle of a conversation I finally got out from Hank, Raven cried out in a ' _eureka_ ' moment

"We should think of code names" she said over excitedly like a small kid on Christmas morning. "We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I want to be Mystique" she smiled making me giggle

Then suddenly Sean cried out in a monotone voice "Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique" we all chuckled, I looked at Raven waiting for her smart back response

She smirked and then some blue scales traveled to her body, from her toes to her head changing her appearance next to Hank to look like Sean. We all gasped.

"Well, though. I called it" Raven said smirking in Sean's form "And I'm way more mysterious than you" she replied returning to her normal form, we all clapped at her and I started to think that I'll fit just well in here.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven questioned him

"Well, ' _Darwin_ ' is already a nickname and you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all" he replied getting up and going to a fish bowl, he dunked his head in it and his face changed to have grills like a fish. He began to breath and smiled at us opening wide his mouth. As he removed his head out of water, the grills disappeared from his face and we all stared to clap again "what about you?" Darwin asked pointing to Sean

Sean rubbed his hands together before saying "I'm going to be..." He trailed of looking at us tiling his head a little "Banshee"

Hank and I raised our eyebrow but I smiled at him as Hank asked him "why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

Sean stood up and spoke to all of us "You may want to cover your ears" we all looked around shocked then we placed our hands to our ears with questioning looks on our faces.

Sean took a deep breath in before releasing a high pitched screech causing the window of the REC room to smash. We all looked at the shattered glass shocked before all clapping again "Your turn" he said pointing to Angel

Angel had a coy smile on her face, she stood up and shrugged her leather jacket off her shoulders "My stage name is Angel. It kind of fits" when Angel turned her back to us, her tattoos sprouted in two wings you'd see on a butterfly.

"You can fly?" Raven exclaimed at her while I looked speechless and amazed at her wings, I grinned at her and looked at Raven smiling

Angel turned to us and continued speaking "uh-huh, and..." She leant down a little bit and spat out into the air releasing a fire spit ball type thing. We all began to clap again "what's your name?" she asked nodding her head at Hank whilst she slipped her coat back on.

Hank looked down shyly. Alex pulled a funny face then said "how about big-foot?" I looked at him shocked by the way he said it, I could see Raven expressing the same than me and I looked Hank by the corner of my eye looking a little sad at what Alex said.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet" Raven began, I knew what she was going to do so I finished to make Hank see I don't care what his mutation is

"And yours are kind of small" I finished smirking slightly pleased with myself

I looked at Hank to see he had a shocked expression on his face. I smiled and winked at him. he blushed a little before turning his head away.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds looking at each other until Sean leaned in front of me smirking slightly

I gulped slightly nervous because I knew I was next "So, your turn ..." I looked away quickly and pretended I didn't listened to him but by the corner of my eye I noticed everyone turning their heads to look at me and Sean's smirk grew wider "Yes darling, I'm talking to you" he finished pointing at me. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked slowly back at him "What's your mutation?"

They looked at me expectantly. I looked down for a second hoping they would forget about me before looking up but they were still watching me, I groaned looking at them

"No, it's dangerous" I said fearing I could lose control again and this time hurt someone

"Uh-no, you have to show it. What about outside? The window it's shattered. What more damage can you do?" Sean replied to me with raised eyebrows

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. they smiled at me and I glared playfully at them before making my way to the window but before going out I turned back to them and put my hand to my head, holding my black haired wig.

"Before showing you my ability, I want to know you won't make fun of me because of my appearance" I said pleadingly to them. They looked at me confused but nodded slowly

I nodded to myself and looked down before grabbing the wig and shrugged it off my head making my blue wavy hair fall to my shoulders, I waited for a second and took my hands towards my eyes putting my contact lenses off showing my electric blue eyes.

I blinked a couple of times and looked up. They were watching me with a expression I couldn't decipher. I bit my lip and closed my eyes waiting for the worse but it never came

"You look beautiful, Kat" I heard Raven saying softly so I opened my eyes and raised my gaze towards her. she was smiling at me, everyone was, except for Sean, he was smirking at me

"Well, we could call you blue" Sean said, I shook my head at him frowning

"You haven't seen my power, _Banshee_ " I replied to him, remarking his code name, he narrowed his eyes and made a motion to continue

"Well, what you are waiting for?" was his response, I rolled my eyes and looked to the window

"Hmm" I hummed thoughtfully "I'll do it in here, but" I said to them but I hold up a finger and pointed at them "when you feel I'm losing control, distract me, it always work" I said sternly to them

they nodded and I looked around.

Outside there was a statue, I smirked looking at it and held my hand in front of me taking a deep breath and focused in a lighting.

My eyes glowed blue and small lighting came out of my hand before it accumulated in the center of it. I released my breath and pointed to the chest of the statue

suddenly a big lighting came out of my hand and hit the statue making a small hole in were the chest is supposed to be

I smiled proudly of what I did and looked back to the others who were looking between me and the statue in awe.

"What?" I asked grinning to myself, "Never seen a girl throwing lighting before?" I asked in amusement laughing lightly. They shook their heads, "Well, that's what I can do" I replied siting down next to Angel

"You could control yourself fine" Darwin said, "You said you lose control" I looked down for a moment before answering

"It's because I just focused in one thing. You see, a lighting it's electricity. I can control all kind of electricity and sometimes I lose control..." I hesitated sighing "Did you hear about the blackout of Illinois?" I asked quietly, they seemed to think and then their eyes widen, I smiled a small embarrassed smile

"No way, it was you?" Hank questioned me, I nodded at him

"Yeah, it was um, a little distraction. I was studying by my biology exam and well, I lost control. At first I thought it was only in my house but then I discovered it was in half Illinois... so yeah, my fault" I said quietly looking up at them.

"Ashni!" Raven shouted after a couple of seconds of silence. I flinched by the sound of her excited voice but I smiled at the name

"What's that mean?" Alex asked, I looked at him and smiled a small smile

"It means lighting, I like it" I said smiling. My eyes glowed an electrical blue for a second, I blinked making it disappear "But that's enough, you know what I can do now, um, who's next?" I asked looking at Alex because he was the only one left who hadn't show his gift yet

"Alex, what is your gift? what can you do?" Darwin questioned Alex

"It's not..." Alex began looking at the floor rubbing his head "I just can't do it. I can'-" I cut him off

"uh-no, I said the same and all of you forced me to do it anyway...You can do it out there, as I did" I pointed to the shattered window.

As Alex didn't do anything I smiled and looked at everyone and nodded at them and we began to chant ' _ALEX, ALEX!'_ To cheer him on.

In the end he broke down and goes up heading outside. We all cheered as he jumped over the wall. "Get down when I tell you" Alex said in a strong firm voice. We all gather by the window, looking out at Alex who was standing the courtyard.

"Get back" he told us as all of us peep out of the window leaning towards him, we did and we reappear making him sigh "GET BACK!" He yelled at us but we didn't move, he sighed and rolled his eyes and said "wherever"

At this point we were staring at Alex. he rolls his hips on a clock-wise way then produces two rays which slice the statue I hit in the chest in half. We still inside duck a little looking amazed at Alex who had just destroyed half the courtyard. We all begin to clap looking at Alex with wide eyes exclaiming.

When he entered I grinned at him "Yay! We are a danger to everyone" I exclaimed excited raising my hand up to high-five at him but he just glared at me and that's when I realized what I said "Oops, it's not a matter to be excited about, right?" I asked him shyly lowering slowly my hand

he just shook his head in amusement and everyone laughed.

After that said and everyone had showed off their powers we had chosen to make a party cracking out the Russian Vodka

In the middle of the party, I think we manage to get drunk because Hank was hanging off the lights I decided to flicker the lights a little making it look like a Dancing floor (or that's what I thought).

Raven was on the sofa dancing ' _hippy hippy shake'_. Angel was flying around the room and I was with Alex and Sean beating Darwin's transforms back with random items from the roof. Alex somehow found a chair, he lifted up and whacked Darwin straight on the back, I just burst of laughing when Alex fell to the floor

I shook my head smiling and headed to Raven jumping to the sofa and stared dancing with her controlling the lights flickering them on and off with a flicker of my fingers. We were laughing and having so much fun, until...

"What are you doing?" Suddenly some C.I.A lady exclaimed who I met when she welcomed me to the C.I.A base

We all stop partying and turned to see the three 'adults' in charge of us standing by the now broken window starring at us in disbelief. Charles was standing with his hands in his pockets looking ashamed. Erik looked at my blue hair and eyes for a moment grinning but then frowned when he saw the small intensity in the lights, I looked up and with a small movement of wrist the light gained secretly more intensity

Miss C.I.A stood with her hands on her hips like my mom would when she got angry at me. Hank jumped down form the lamp, Raven next to me got of the sofa and grabbed my arm to put me down because somehow I stayed frozen with the C.I.A agent in front of us looking angry, Angel landed back on the ground and they all gathered around the glassless window.

"Who destroyed the statue?" The agent said pointing to the now broken statue. I giggled at little freeing myself from my frozen state.

"Alex and Kat" Hank said quickly. We all looked at him annoyed by him turning us in, I looked at Alex for help but he looked at with same expression and we look at the agent

"No, Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name and we agreed her name was Ashni" Raven finished looking back at the three at the glassless window. I smiled at her for defending us and then she pointed to Charles "And we were thinking you should be professor X" then she pointed to Erik "And you should be Magneto"

Erik looked at Raven and in monotone said "Exceptional" Then turned and left with the C.I.A woman.

Charles looked at Raven and all us in disgust but then looked at my appearance and grinned a little before looking at us in disappointement again

"I expected more from you" he said sadly and then left us to wallow in self-pity

Raven watched Charles go, sadly

The rest of us began to clean up the mess we caused. Somehow my drunk state was now gone and I felt better than I used to a little while ago, I wasn't dizzy by the alcohol, I shrugged it off and continue helping grabbing some cups from the floor

In the process I found my wig in the floor and some sunglasses there, I frowned and grabbed the sunglasses putting them on, I turned around when I grabbed my wig and saw that everyone was looking at me.,I made a face at them and grabbed my hair up and placed the wig on my head.

I sighed and continued helping Raven, she gave me a small sad smile that I returned but more reassuring than anything and pulled her in a hug

"Everything will be fine, Mystique" I told her using her code name, she broke the hug and grinned at me pulled me back into another one

"Thanks, Ashni" she replied to me, I smiled and pulled away from the hug

we smiled at each other and then continued to clean up.

After all I was right. None of them judged me of what I look like and what I can do, I just met them and now I see them as a family.

And we have our code names for each other and I like to say that I like mine...

 _ **ASHNI**_


	6. Sebastian Shaw

We had been left behind at the C.I.A research base after our ' _incident_ ' and by that I mean the party we had. Charles and Erik went to Russia to find Shaw.

We were transferred to another room after we cleaned the room because of the broken window.

We were gathered in random parts of the room, each of us doing our own little thing. Darwin and Alex were playing pin ball in one end of the room and me and the others were lying on the sofa's chatting.

I was chatting with Raven and Angel about our powers, I had never done this before... _Trusting_ others with my abilities

But somehow knowing all of them were Mutants like me made me realize I wasn't a freak and I could really trust them.

I looked towards Alex and Darwin who were having a little fun with the pin ball, I covered at laugh with a cough when I saw Alex face when he lost and at Darwin's little victory dance. Angel looked at me questionably, I only shook my head making her shrug and continue with our chatting.

In the middle of a pleasant time a while later, two men in black suits stepped out into the courtyard and tapped into the window, interrupting our conversations.

"Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town" one of them exclaimed looking at other in suit smiling. We all glared at the men and they rolled their eyes, I was getting angry at them but I tried to control myself taking deep breaths but the men continued the taunting "Hey, come on, honey. Give us a little..." Then he began in imitate wings flapping.

We just shook our heads at him glaring. Angel looked very annoyed at the man but ignored him, I wasn't sure if could hold more time without losing control but I still kept calm and glaring at him, but that didn't make him stop "No? Come on, let's see foot" he said pointing at Hank, who'd just got up and closed the curtains on the two men and then he looked at Angel in sadness.

"They're just guys being stupid" Raven said softly at Angel who was now looking away from us

I was still glaring at the window where the man stood suddenly aware of what Raven said was true.

I tried to calm down but that didn't work because soon as I drop my tense posture a small lamp broke making all of them flinch at the shattered glass falling on the floor and they turned to look at me.

I had closed my eyes in annoyance of the same happening almost all the time as soon as the lamp broke and opened my eyes at them apologetically

They shook their heads at me waving it off if it wasn't a problem, I smiled a small smile and looked at Angel

"Raven is right, they're guys and idiots" and when I said that I glanced quickly at the other guys glaring at them playfully, they just scoffed at me rolling their eyes, I smirked looking at them and shook my head.

Angel turned her head to us "Guy being stupid and idiots, I can handle. Okay? I've handled that my hole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare at me" Raven and I just nod

"At us" Raven added making all of us feel whole and complete, that's what I like about her, she treats us like normal people and help us feel less freaks.

Silence settles in for a few moments then there's a distant thudding echoing throughout the building

 _THUD_

 _THUD_

Alex looks up worried "What was that?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and I look up while the others looks out of the window looking for answers.

Darwin moves away from the pin ball machine and over to us, Alex in tow "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right" Darwin stated. I looked for an answer and headed with the others to window; Darwin pressed the bottom to open the curtain so we all could look outside. We glanced around looking for an answer.

 _THUD_

 _THUD_

The thudding continues again, this time we become even more worried.

"What is going on?" I ask looking into the sky at the moon were two figures can be seen midair. We hear a voice of a scream and suddenly, a body from the sky falls to the floor with a thud. We jump back in shock and screamed.

Of the shock of seeing a body falling down from the sky some of the lights of the room we where at broke and the lights of the building started to flicker, I looked around and notice more bodies falling from the sky.

We all huddle in a group in horror, the lights getting crazier than ever, I suddenly feel a hand in each of my hands and look to to my sides to see Sean and Alex giving me reassuring smiles. I took some deep breaths making the flickering stopping I looked up to the lights above me and smiled a small smile, Finally, I didn't lose control, I could control it, I thought to myself but my smile fades when I hear another man shouting at us and snapped me back into the situation we were at.

"GET BACK! Do not leave that room. We are under attack!" I look at him seeing him wearing a suit and he's on the other side of the window with his team in the courtyard, we all move back to the room.

Then a man in red appears where the statue once was with knives, we point and exclaim whilst the C.I.A people shout at the red man but the red man kept disappearing and reappearing killing each and every C.I.A agent in turn.

I look in shock and with tears in my electric blue eyes that doesn't have my contacts on leaving them exposed, I look at the others with same shock expressions and hear Raven and Angel sobbing in panic. me, on the other hand don't sob but silent tears fall down my checks in sadness for all of the agents lives

I squeeze tightly the hands of Alex and Sean, which I think I'm about to break but apparently they don't realize. Then I hear a great storm, we turned our heads where I see a huge whirlwind take out a round building outside the building.

"Stay here, my ass! Let's go!" Darwin exclaimed getting up and heading towards the door. We all followed his lead, me between Sean and Alex grabbing their hands in comfort, they smiled slightly at me and we followed Darwin

As we got to the hall a group of C.I.A swat team push us back "Get back" they shout at us like the other now dead agent said.

"We can help!" Darwin shout at them again just to be pushed back into the room with the rest of us, I hugged both Alex and Sean, now starting to sob like Raven and Angel. They kept me there trying to stop me from sobbing and loosing control because of the small lights of the lamps stared to flicker again, luckily they stopped the flickering coming from me but not the crying

Explosions were going on off in very direction; we screamed and looked around in shock at the chaos around us. The other window on the other side of the room was smashed by a man being thrown into it and a slicked black dark haired man entered the REC room with a menacing face, the red man on the other side of the window too killed the last man, by now I was covered by tears in my checks.

I huddled into Alex and Sean and they did the same, in a tighter bunch in shock. I realized all of us were huddled, sudden I felt a different body on my left and saw Raven in there, I grabbed her hand and looked at her other side, Angel was there and in her other side was Alex and next to Sean who was in my right was Darwin and now I realized that they were protecting us in the middle.

I hugged Raven with my left arm trying to comfort her while Sean did the same with me. Gunfire was heard on the other side of the door as the two men zoned in on us.

" _Wait_!" I heard a voice came from outside of the door way once the gunfire had finished _"You want the mutants? They're just through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're not threat..._ " before the man could finish there was another gunshot and the sound of someone hitting the floor, probably dead.

Then the door slowly opened to show a man in a suit with a helmet in his head. The red man and slicked haired man stood in each side of us.

"Where's the telepath?" The man who'd just entered asked to the red man

"Not here" the red man said with a slight Russian accent voice

"Too bad" then the man smiled at us "Well, at least I can take this silly thing off" he pulled his helmet off then smoothed his hair "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw, And I'm not here to hurt you" he finished softly.

" _FREEZE_!" Some leftover agent said in the courtyard pointing at the the red man.

Shaw rolled his eyes and simply said "Azazel" the red man, named Azazel disappeared and reappeared next to the agent and stabbed him in the gut killing him, I looked at the dead agent with tears and looked away closing my eyes in regret

Shaw took a step toward us "My friends, there's a war coming" he handed the helmet to the other man in the room and continued walking toward us, I squeezed my hand with Sean's and I looked at him, I gave him a small smile and he returned it, I looked at Raven and gave her a small smile, she returned a little too forced and we both returned our gaze to Shaw "When Mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslave or rise up to rule" Shaw eyed each person of us in turn. "Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings" then looking at me, Angel and Raven he added "And Queens" He held his hand out for people to take.

After a few seconds Angel took it, my eyes widened to the action

Shaw began to lead Angel out of the room, holding her hand. The rest of us looked at her in shock, Raven grabbed my hand then said softly "Angel"

"Are you kidding me?" Darwin added

"No way, Angel" I said softly squeezing both hands I was holding

"Come on" Angel said nodding her head to the window of where they were heading "We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of" I couldn't looked at her when she and Shaw headed to outside of the window to the courtyard

"We have to do something" Me and Raven mumbled together watching the scene happen in front of us. Darwin nodded and looked back to Alex and whispered something. Alex hit Darwin then he hit him back.

Darwin shook his head then looked back at Shaw and his group and stated "Stop. I'm coming with you" then he walked towards them passing next to me and Raven and jumped over the little wall.

Angel and Shaw smiled at Darwin "Good choice. So tell me about your mutation" Shaw asked Darwin, I was wide eyed looking shocked and betrayed by this and all of them too, except for Alex

I looked at him frowning, he caught my eye and he slightly shook his head and looked back towards Darwin and Shaw but walked slowly towards us and whispered us something

"Well, I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you" Darwin replied, then took side with Angel

We, back in the room were just being told the plan by Alex and lead out into a line facing the courtyard.

As Darwin grabbed Angel's hand he cried "Alex!"

"Get out" Alex shout at the rest of us. We dived out of the way

"Do it!" Darwin cried, turning his back on Alex making his back into scales he grabbed Angel and pulled her out of the way. Alex moved his hips once more and shot the red lights at Shaw's team

Shaw caught one of the rings; Alex looked at him confused and worried "Protecting your fellow mutants? That's a noble gesture. Feel's good" he finished after he absorbed all the energy from Alex

Darwin looked shocked then chose to drive for Shaw and tried to hit him in the face. shaw caught Darwin's arm, making Darwin go wide eyed. Then Shaw grabbed Darwin by the mouth and slowly opened it wide "Adapt to this" Shaw whispered, creating a ball of red light like Alex's in his hand then putting it into Darwin's mouth.

Darwin turned to the rest of us, his body changing from metal to rock. He looked at Alex one last time sadly and then his body turned into dust. Alex lets out a weak sob as Shaw and his team leave the base. I looked at him and cried silently by the lost of our friend but glared at the spot of where Shaw, Angel and the other Shaw's mutants were.

Knowing that they killed my friend I hate him more than I did before ... No matter what, I promise myself that I'm gonna make him pay. For Darwin and for all the human lives he and his team took this evening ... No matter what it costs me... I'm going to make him pay

I'm going to kill Sebastian Shaw, I am going to avenge Darwin


	7. New Family

**_AFTER OUR ENCOUNTER WITH SHAW..._**

We were still shaken up about the events that took place a few hours earlier. Morning was already coming as agents walked passed us trying to sort out what has happened. We all were outside the base, each one of us blaming him/herself for the lost of our friends Darwin and Angel but I guess it was more Darwin's lost than for Angel. I felt betrayed by the girl who I had seen like a friend, going with Shaw definitely made it seem like she was giving her back to us as if we didn't matter.

The only sound around us were the agents running from left to right as they gave us odd and accusing looks, I wasn't in a mood of glaring for the way they were seeing us like we shouldn't exist.

I was in the middle of Sean and Alex finding that place comfortable for me being there. They were the opposite of the other but I couldn't find myself with someone else, I was starting to see them as my best friends now, even if they didn't. My hands gripped each one of their's holding back my tears as I didn't want to cry anymore especially in front of the agents looking at us like that. We were sitting quietly as we waited for Charles and Erik to return.

I glanced up at them with a small smile, which I'm sure it was more a grimace than a smile. I wanted to distract myself from the events happening regarding Darwin with what I thought could be a lighter, happy subject.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I feel a great friendship between the three of us coming don't you think?" I asked them slightly smiling, Sean smirked at me and Alex gave a teased smile, glad for the distraction

"Aw, Katy-Kat is being girly-girly with us?" Sean asked me smirking, I glared playfully at him raising an eyebrow "what? Do I have to express my feelings?" He asked both of us mocking a gasp looking between me and Alex.

"You don't have to such a thing, I'm trying to say that I want us to be best friends" I defended my comment mocking offense putting a hand in my heart, Alex let out a small laugh and gave me sided hug. I frowned smiling at the gesture and couldn't help myself but risk a glance around us remembering where we were and what had happened and my smile faded away as I looked down

Sean noticing my expression changing thinking it was because he refused my friendship, raised his hand up in surrender gesture "Okay, fine, we are going to be besties if you want"

I chuckled slightly making Alex smile

"Yeah, besties, like he said" Alex said smiling and nodding his head to Sean, I chuckled sadly looking at them as I glanced at the destroyed C.I.A base

"It's not that, you idiots" I said in amusement but then I frowned slightly in sadness "I feel bad about Darwin" I said quietly looking down, they sighed nodding their heads slowly looking down.

We stayed in silence after that. My eyes filled with tears again but I refused to let them fall.

I looked up looking for Raven so I could be with her for a little while when I saw a car pulling up to the base. The doors of the car quickly opened and Erik and Charles rushed towards us looking at all the destroyed place with widen eyes

' _Yeah, all of that happened with just a day of leaving us alone, don't get too excited'_

I thought to myself sarcastically looking at them glancing at the C.I.A base only to receive a mental scold from Charles in my head

 _'Don't be sarcastic please, are you okay?'_

I nodded my head as he continued walking towards us. When he got to us where we were leaning against a wall, he cried his sister's name "Raven?!"

Raven looked up where we was seated next to Hank and got up and embraced her brother in hug.

I looked at them with a slight smiling squeezing Sean's hand and putting my head in Alex's shoulder, his arms around me in a sided hug

I noticed Erik coming towards us with sunglasses looking at us.

Charles broke the hug with Raven and looked at us "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately"

Our faces dropped and Sean let go my arm and stood up

"We're not going home" He stated. I nodded in agreement with his statement and stood up myself breaking the sided hug glaring slightly at Charles

"I'm not going home, either" I said standing next to Sean supporting his statement

Charles looked between Sean and me and questioned "What?"

Sean continued linking his arm with mine and looked at Alex "He is not going back to prison" and then he looked at me "And she is not going to a home where she has to hide herself from her parents who have no idea she's a mutant and then when they find about it, risking they hate her forever"

I nodded In agreement even if it did hurt me a little the way he said it. But I don't care anymore, my parents would hate me if they know about my hair and eyes and ability and they've known me my entirely life and this people just met me less than 24 hours ago and they are treating me as family. I wouldn't go back to a family who would hate me if I show who I really am

"He killed Darwin" Alex exclaimed, me and Sean nodded along with his statement.

"All more reason for you to leave" Charles calmly said

I looked at him incredulously "You can't do that, there's no way I'm leaving, Charles" I said and then pointed at Alex, Sean, Raven and Hank "They are my friends and Darwin..." I couldn't finished because my electrical blue eyes filled with tears

Charles looked at my reaction sadly for a second and then looked away taking a deep breath

"This is over" he stated in a monotone voice looking at each one of us, I glared at him, his eyes locked with mine for a second before he looked away, I softened my gaze and looked at my new two best friends sadly.

"Darwin's dead, Charles" Raven said softly to him trying to reason with him. "And we can't even bury him"

We looked down at the mention of Darwin's death, it was still in our minds.

I can't forgive the sad look he gave to Alex as he tried to reach him and how he fell to the ground in ashes, dead. It really hurt and I think the others thought the same.

We all stayed quiet until I heard Erik talk for the first time since he got out of that car

"We can avenge him"

We looked up and turned our heads towards Erik who was standing in front of us with his hands in his pockets.

I nodded my head in agreement. Like I said before, I want Shaw dead and the sooner the better.

Erik, a word please" Charles said walking over Erik.

We all watched as Charles and Erik walked off to speak. I was anxious to hear what they were gonna say but kept my face emotionless and my arm linked with Sean who it didn't seem to mind. After a few hushed words, between them, Charles turned around to face us

"We'll have to train" He said

I straightened up, my face lit up as I nodded with his statement, I noticed Sean and Alex also nodding by the corner of my eyes

"All of us. Yes?"

I nodded and gave Sean and Alex a sided hug muttering in their ears

"Oh God, this is going to be amazing"

They chuckled at me

"Oh honey, you have no idea" Sean said with a smirk playing in the corner of his lips

"Great, I'm stuck with you two, fabulous" was Alex Sarcastic response.

I knew that being this happy, I was in control so I looked to my index finger in each hand and let a little, little lightning and touched their skin

"Ow!"

They glared at me and I looked at them innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Sorry" I said, no sorry at all. They rolled their eyes and looked at the others who were watching weirdly our childish behavior.

We looked at them innocently asking in unison "What?"

They shook their heads and I giggled

I looked at them smiling with my arms in my friends' shoulders and their hands wrapped around in my waist when Hank said

"We can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We have nowhere to go"

My smile faded slowly with that until Charles nodded to His statement

"Yes, we do"

I smiled at his mysterious response and looked at what now it's my new family


	8. Xavier Mansion

_**AS SOON AS THOSE WORDS**_ came out of Charles' mouth, my face lit up

We entered to the car and he drove us somewhere

~8~

I stared at the Mansion in front of us. The one I'll be calling Xavier Mansion

I stood in my now usual spot: in the middle of Sean and Alex looking shocked and amazed at the Mansion.

I noticed Charles by the corner of my eyes smiling lightly at our shocked expression as if he was preventing himself of chuckling

I grinned to myself looking at my friend's shocked expressions thinking to myself

 _'Oh, God, this is gonna be amazing, it's so big"_

A mischievous grin appeared in my face

 _'Oh, when I learn to properly use my abilities, I'm gonna get some fun"_

I thought to myself evilly eyeing the faces of everyone imagining the good dark scenarios of all the Mansion to give them a good scare, I mentally chuckled until I heard another chuckle next to me

I looked to my side and I noticed Charles looking at me in amusement, I frowned in confusion until I widen slightly my eyes in realization in remembrance

 _'Damn it, you heard and saw that, didn't you?'_

he nodded and I groaned silently

 _'Damn it, I won't be able to scare you, if you are in my mind, right?"_

I thought in annoyance, he shook his head grinning at me and looked at the others

"This is yours?" Asked a shocked Sean in my left who had pulled his sunglasses down to be able to stare at this Mansion a little better

Charles shook his head "No, it's ours"

Erik smiled lightly "Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship" I chuckled watching the mansion in awe.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me" Raven told him as she walks up next to Charles and he hugs her kissing her cheek in a brother-sister way, she smiles at us "come on. Time for the tour"

I smiled and took my two newest best friends' hands making them groaned but walked with me

When we entered the mansion, my first impression was ... _WOW!_

~8~

 _TWO HOURS! ..._

The tour Raven gave us of the mansion lasted _two freaking hours!_

My feet hurt and it didn't help that Alex and Sean were laughing at the lack of exercise I have, I ended up electrocuting them a few times and then smiling at them innocently

Raven led us to the living room which looked like a typical stately home living room would look like. With rows and rows of unread books. I think I'm gonna haves little fun with these books

I laid down in the couch and glared at Sean when he dropped my feet to the ground so he could sit himself and shot me a smirk making me smirk back

"Do you want another electrical impulse in your shoulder?" I asked him raising eyebrow, he gulped in fear and I heard Alex laugh at him, I turned around flashing him a playfully glare that made him shut up, I narrowed my eyes at them in a challenge, but they stayed quiet

"Don't scare the boys Kate, you wouldn't hurt them..." Charles said siting next to Alex in front of me and Sean, I smiled sarcastically "That bad," he added after reading my thoughts two seconds later

I hummed smiling in victory making them roll their eyes at me.

After that, we enjoyed our free afternoon in our new home.


End file.
